Archive: Mana
Mana'' is a bonded electric demon currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Laela Cinco. Personality Background Pre-bond Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active *'Electrogenesis:'His muscle are self sustainable electric generator. He doesn't rely on other power source thus can function for a long period of time. However if he used his power all at once, he would need to take a long rest to allow himself to recharge. *'''Electrical Manipulation: To make up for his smaller human form, he is able to manipulate electricity into any solid form (eg; the thread hanging from his necklace (human form) and from his mask (demon form). The item will retain the paralyzing/destructive attribute of the energy -released via the user's will- while still in the said form. This is commonly used -the thread- to round up lesser demon during a hunt. **'Lightning Blade' : His mane can shoots pin size to sword sized electricity energy -the bigger they are, the higher the voltage- around or at a specific direction. *'Bioelectric Manipulation' **'Paralysis:' His muscle are self sustainable electric generator. Any nearby creature around him will be electrocuted if he decides to let lose. Passive Physiology Demon Form Mana stands at 290cm and weights about 90 kilogram. His head is large and heavy, with a wide forehead, strong jaws and a long, blunt muzzle. The ears are relatively small and triangular.The teeth are heavy and large, being better suited to crushing bone than those of other extant canids, though not as specialised as those found in hyenas. A set of mask decorated his head where it spanned to the side. Electrical yellow thread hung loose from his mask. Mana's species mix is evident at the existence of his sky blue lion mane. The mane pans down to his chest at the front whereas at the back, the mane continued to follow the spine down to the tip of his tail joint. Mana's fur are dense and fluffy, with short underfur and long, coarse guard hairs. His coat are dyed in light blue, the color or lightning. The demon's body is marked with sky blue marking that glows when he uses his powers. Human Form As a human, Mana seem to shrunk down from his demon size. He stood at 160cm/??ft and weights about 70kg. He has a medium build. His iris kept the same coloration as his demon form; a blood red iris. The white of the eye is recolored as deep crimson. Much like his demon form, Mana's human form is decorated with armor-like pieces. His mask seem to have shrunk and changed into a colar/necklace. The colar/ necklace features and decorations resembled much of his demon mask. A pair of gold strings also hung loose from the colar, creating a loop that rested on his colarbone. To the side of each of his shoulder hovers a pair of lightning blue magatama, each facing a different direction representing yin and yang. These magatama and gold strings would glow when he uses his power. Mana kept his markings on his human body. However, they only appear when his power is in use. Relationships Laela Cinco *When she was weak from the bonding process, Mana first instinct was to kill her. He figured if she died, he will have a better chance at escaping the facility with one less burden holding him down. He lied about it was for testing her suitability as his partner. For now, Mana sees her as he sees any other human; weak creature who isn't worth his time and attention. Not when he have better things to do. Friends Allies Acquaintances * Silady Xyux-Kazuaki, Owin Kamboja, Magnus Beauregard Not Friends Trivia * Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters